Worlds Collide
by MonPetitLoupDeMort
Summary: Laughs and fun. Contains characters from Yu Gi Oh crossed over with Yu Yu Hakusho characters and later will have people from One Piece, Ruroni Kenshin, Case Closed and others as I think of them. Let's all go visit France.
1. Getting Aquainted

Writer's Block Fanfic of Randomosity

(Crossover Fanfic)

Starring: from YGO: Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, and Meric (good one)

from YYH: Kurama and Hiei

from One Piece: Zolo

from Ruroni Kenshin: Sanosuke

and other random people as I think of them.

As for the setting, they don't know this, but they've been dropped in France. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?

Kaiba: I don't like fun.

MonPetitLoupDeMort: Be quiet. You love fun. And go away, unless you'd like to tell the folks out there about the copyrights.

Kaiba: MonPetitLoupDeMort does not own any of the animes portrayed in her story. Although she wishes that she did, and often daydreams about it.

MonPetitLoupDeMort: Enough said.

RyouGood Bakura BakuraEvil Bakura When people say Bakura, they mean Ryou.

someone thinking> (action, movement, description, or something happening)

Last note- I tried to put everyone in character (mostly out of the English versions, and what little I saw or read of the Japanese versions), but this is my first written fanfic, so they may be ooc at times. Please bear with me. I will do my best and try to improve, but there are some good parts (or so my friends tell me) so please be kind. Also please review at the end, whether you liked it or disliked it. Constructive criticism and Favorite moments are always welcome. (sorry that Irambled on and on)

MonPetitLoupDeMort: All done with the intro, now on to the good part. The story! Yay! (Shutting up)

(A large swirly black portal thingy opens into Anime World TM and grabs random people. Who knows where they will end up? (Besides for all the smart readers out there))

(Kaiba, Meric and Bakura are wandering the streets. Kaiba is leading)

Meric: I think we're lost.

Kaiba: Nonsense, I know exactly where we're going.

Bakura: (To Ryou) Sure he does. I mean big black portals just open up and drop him in random places every day. (Slightly maniacal laugh)>

Ryou: Shhh.

Meric: Did you say something, Bakura?

Ryou: Uhh…Nope!

Kaiba: (snappy) What are you two to lagging for? Hurry up, or I am going to leave you behind!

(Ryou and Meric run and catch up)

Bakura: (To Ryou) We'd be better off without him anyway.>

Ryou: (ignoring Bakura) Why don't we ask someone for directions?

Kaiba: Because, in case you haven't noticed, there is no one out here to ask for directions!

Meric: (quietly to Ryou) He's a little grouchy today, isn't he?

Ryou: (quietly back to Meric) It's probably just being dropped into some strange land, when he doesn't even believe in magic. He'll get over it. (mutters to self) I hope.

(Kaiba turns a corner. Meric andRyou hear a loud thump, and then some yelling.Ryou and Meric run to see what the problem is. They turn the corner to find Kaiba in a ferocious argument with a short, pointy haired boy dressed all in black. The boy is accompanied by another boy who was tall with vividly red hair. The tall one is restraining and trying to calm down the short one.)

Hiei: (to Kaiba) Stupid ningen! When I get my katana, you will pay dearly for running into me! Do you hear me!(to Kurama) Get off me fox!

Kurama: (to Hiei) I told you! I'm not going to let you kill anyone!

Kaiba :(to Hiei) You kill me? Ha! You midget couldn't kill a fly!

Hiei: (to Kurama) I won't kill him. Just maim him enough to remember me.

Kaiba: (to Hiei) How could I ever forget you, you miserable midget freak!

(At this point Hiei breaks free, but Kurama has taken his katana. Hiei and Kaiba are circling, looking for openings to attack. Just before the clash Meric grabs Kaiba and Kurama catches Hiei again. Both struggle furiously)

Meric: Sorry, my um… friend is in a little bit of a bad mood today. He just isn't himself.

Kaiba: I am perfectly sane. Just let me go and I'll prove it. Right after I mess up his (Hiei's) face!

Meric: No, you are not. So please be quiet. (to Kurama) Oh, I'm sorry. Where have my manners gone? I am Meric. This is Kaiba. And that… Wait a sec, where has Bakura gone? He was just here a moment ago. Well, guess we'll just have to go find him later.

(Bakura had taken over, and snuck off in the diversion of Hiei and Kaiba's almost-fight.)

(Hiei and Kaiba have calmed down now, somewhat)

Kurama: Well, I am Kurama, and shining Mr. Sunshine right here answers to Hiei.

(Hiei jerks free, crossed arms and starts sulking. Kaiba pulls free a moment later and starts tending to his deck. Kurama and Meric just sigh.)

Kurama: (to Meric) Seeing as our "darling" charges are getting along so well, why don't we just go over there and chat by ourselves?(He points to a spot, not too far away, where they will be able to see the troublemakers, andshould put them out of earshot)

Meric: Sure. (He is relieved to be relieved of responsibility for Kaiba, even temporarily)

Hiei: Hn.

Kaiba: Humph.

(Out of earshot)

Kurama: Sadly, that is getting along well, for Hiei.

Meric: I don't know if Kaiba even does getting along well

Kurama: Are you from here?

Meric: No, are you?

Kurama: No. Do you have any idea of where here is?

Meric: Not a clue. I take it that you don't know either?

Kurama: Nope.

(Hiei and Kaiba think that no one is watching, and have begun to chat amiably about Hiei's fights and Kaiba's duels and escapes from assassination. Kurama laughs lightly at their behavior. Meric looks around confused, then sees Hiei and Kaiba and looks even more confused.)

Kurama: So, how did you get here?

Meric: A large black portal dropped…uh…I mean…um…

Kurama: Oh, how coincidental. Same thing happened to us.

(Meric is getting suspicious that Kurama is making fun of him, and starts to leave)

Kurama: No, honest. A big black portal sucked us up right in the middle of combat practice.

(Meric hesitantly changes his mind and decides to stay)

Meric: Really? (still hesitant, cautious) Where are you from?

Kurama: Um…uh… Ningenkai.

Meric: Really? (eyebrow raise) As opposed to where?

Kurama: (quickly) Makai. Uh, just a joke. Heh. Sorry?

Meric: I'm starting to think that you are weirder than your friend. What was his name again? Hieie? Hirei?

Hiei: It's Hiei. H-I-E-I. Hiei.

Meric: So much for out of earshot.

Hiei: Well of course a demon can hear you from just over there. I could hear you about a continent away. (Hiei is starting to get annoyed.)

Meric: A WHAT! (Meric is flipping out. Kaiba isn't even surprised of shocked)

Hiei: A demon. D-E-M-O-N. Demon. I swear ningens are getting stupider every-(Kurama cuts him off)

Kurama: (hurriedly) I'm sorry, my friend is a little insane. He suffers from delusions of himself and I being demons.

Meric: Ok… Well, maybe my friend and I will be going now.

Kaiba: No, we stay together. As strangers in a strange land, we should stick with our trusted acquaintances. Strength in numbers and whatnot. (in a tone leaving no room for argument)

Meric: Ok…

Hiei: (to Kaiba) Coward.

Kaiba: (to Hiei) Fool.

Hiei: The term is baka, you baka ningen.

Kaiba: Well then, I'm sorry. Baka Maken(as in Makai) Fool.

(Hiei starts fuming. Kaiba and Kurama walk off down random street. Meric and Hiei follow.)

Kurama: (sarcasticly to Kaiba) Are you always so tactful?

Kaiba: Only when I'm in a good mood.

Kurama: (no longer sarcastic) Oh, really? Why are you in a bad mood today?

Kaiba: I'm not. Today is pretty much a good day.

Kurama: Oh…

Well, that's it for the first chapter. I have more written, but lack the time to type it up at the moment. But I promise there will be more, hopefully soon. If I get reviews them they will probably come sooner. I hope you liked it, but bye for now.(I hope Alee read this. She will kill me when she figures out who I am. In a good way.) See you again soon!


	2. A New Friend

Sorry it took so long to update, but now that I have my Palm Pilot, I expect to update much more frequently.

Thank you to Inu-yokai-princess again, for being there when I needed support or just someone to talk to.

On with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou- Why must you make things difficult?

Bakura- Because it's fun.

Ryou- Reaaaly. Then why don't you just go away, and have fun with someone else?

Bakura- Because you're the most fun of all the hosts I've had over the years. And you give me a

chance to get close to the pharaoh. Unless you'd like me to go take over one of his other friends?

Ryou- No, no. Just give me some time alone here to at least get my bearings and get us back home.

Bakura- And you can't get that done with me here?

Ryou- In case you hadn't noticed, your presence is slightly distracting to me, so if you leave me alone I can get us home sooner. It's in both of our best interests.

Bakura (fading) - Fine. But know that it will only be a temporary situation. I will be back. I will rule the world. And I will get my revenge on the pharaoh...

(He's gone. Ryou looks around and realizes that he has been walking down the street this whole time. He runs into a strange guy with green hair and three swords.)

Zolo (snaps) - Watch where you're going!

Ryou- Sorry, I was possessed, I mean distressed, I mean depressed. Oh... I meant distracted.

Zolo- Uh-huh. (Starts to walk away)

Ryou- Excuse me, sir. Could you tell me where I am?

Zolo- I would, if I knew where I am.

Ryou- Oh, them how did you get here?

Zolo- Through a black-hole-whirlpool-portal-thingy.

Ryou- Well, same here. (Has seen quite enough strange things to believe him right off.)

(Ryou helps pick up items that he knocked out of Zolo's hands. He stares at the swords. Zolo starts putting them in his belt/sash like usual.)

Ryou- And why do you have those? (swords)

Zolo- What? Oh, these? (fingers swords) I always carry them. I'm going to be the best swordsman in the world.

Ryou- I'm sure that you'd like to get back to your world

Zolo- Yeah, but at least this way I get a vacation from crazy strawhat.

Ryou- Who's strawhat?

Zolo- My captain.

Ryou- Huh?

Zolo- Yes, my captain. I'm a pirate.

Ryou- (surprised) Oh... really? What's your name?

Zolo- Zolo, famed pirate hunter.

Ryou- What? But you just said-

Zolo- Forget it. It's too long a story. Et toi? Son t'appelle? (And you? Your name?)

Ryou- Je m'appelle Bakura. (My name is Bakura.)

Zolo- Impressive. No one else I know can recognize, much less speak French.

Ryou- It's an... acquired... skill. I only know a few phrases.

Zolo- Ok. (Gives Ryou a curious-but-I'm-not-even-gonna-ask look) Any ideas on how a person would get home?

Ryou- I was just going to keep walking until I found someone to ask where we are.

Zolo- Sounds smart. Mind if I accompany you? (Fingers swords again) You might need protection, if you find someone... less than benevelent.

Ryou- Sure! I'd enjoy the company.

(Walks off. Zolo walks with him.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I need to put up Chapter 3. Hopefully I can finish this fic soon, and move on to the sequil(sorry for my spelling, I'lll try to work on it). Not really likely, seeing as I still have many, many pages of this to type up.

Syanara!


	3. Small Revelations

More from me. Since I put this up at the same time as the second chapter, I don't have any more reviewers to thank. So, anybody wwant to suggest cross-series couples? I have a few ideas, but if anyone has a good one please reviw and tell me. Maybe I'll put it in!

Now on to our main attraction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Malik (to Kurama) - We're lost.

Kurama (to Malik) - Yup, but macho-leader-boys won't admit it.

Hiei+Kaiba (in unison) - We can hear you two!

(They turn to each other)

Hiei- So you're no longer deaf?

Kaiba- So you're no longer dumb? (As in unable to speak, not stupid)

Malik- Hey! There's a person! (Points at random person alone on the sidewalk)

Kaiba- Well, lets go talk to him or her. (Walks off)

Kurama (thinks to Hiei) - Can you read their mind?

Hiei (thinks to Kurama) - I thought I was "just a ningen with delusions of being a demon"?

Kurama (to Hiei) - You know that we can't very well just spook off the ningens.

Hiei (to Kurama) - I don't see why we need to keep the ai ya ningens around anyway. Especially the one with the attitude.

Kurama (to Hiei)-Because we might need their help. (To self) And you need a 'playmate' to keep you occupied. (To Hiei) So can you read his mind?

Hiei- Of course, but it's all gibberish.

Kurama- Can you pick out any specific thought?

Hiei- Sure. "Jou new say pa" keeps popping up. Also "Key est ke two eh'' came up when the ningens started talking to him.

Kurama- Oh. The phrases were "Je ne sais pas." and "Qui est-ce que tu es?'' , right?

Hiei- Yeah. You understand him?

Kurama (speaking out loud to Hiei now) - Toto, I don't think we're Kansas anymore.

Hiei- You know? I really dislike it when you start using those ningen phrases. And never call me Toto ever again.

Kurama- (starts walking over to Kaiba, Malik, and the stranger) Ok... Toto.

Hiei- Ghaaaah!(Kurama smiles)

Kurama- Come on, you don't want to be left behind. (Thinks to Hiei) And don't you dare take off that headband, or I'll have to knock you out and drag you along.

Hiei- Grumble, grumble, coming, grumble.

(They catch up with Kaiba and Malik)

Stranger(to Kaiba)- Tu est française?

Kaiba- Non, je suis japonais.

Stranger- Tu parle français bien.

Kaiba- Eh. Ou est-ce que nous?(Where are we?)

Stranger- Vous ete en France.

Kaiba- Oh,...um. Merci. Au revoir.

Stranger- Au revoir. (leaves)

Malik (to Kurama) - What the heck is going on here? Did that guy say France?

Kurama- Well, to recap, we are in France, the streets and buildings are devoid of any signs of life, and your friend and I speak fluent French.

Malik (to Kaiba) - Why in the world would you speak French?

Kaiba- Because I detest using a translator as a go-between. And it impresses the natives, which is good for making foreign business deals.

Hiei (sarcastically)-And why might that be?

Kaiba- Because they seem to think that anyone who does business in America or visits America becomes lazy and expects everyone else to learn English, instead of taking the initiative to learn a foreign language.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Note from MonPetitLoupDeMort. That is not a reflection of my views of Americans or Europeans. I just thought it was something Kaiba might say in the situation. Don't shoot the author. Thank you for listening. I now return you to your regularly scheduled fanfic.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei- Well that's some really helpful information. We now know what country we're in and what language to speak, but we still have no real idea where we are. (Some sarcasm slips into his voice) And the streets are just teeming with people to ask.

(Everyone stares down empty street)

Malik- Well, what else can we do. (Starts walking again)

Kurama- Sounds good to me. (Falls in step with Malik. They start chatting. Hiei and Kaiba follow, keeping an eye out for any surprises that might be in store for them.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, thank you for reading, and I will update again soon! I promise.

Bye-Bye!


End file.
